Lunchtime Polls And Red Velvet Cupcakes
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: "She didn't have a bad time today with the polls, and she had Riley to thank for that. Although, it most definitely wasn't because Mr. Boot-wearing, giggle-inducing, Hop-a-Long, joined her. He had no role to play in this. Well, maybe just a teensy, insignificant role." LAYA, One-Shot.


**Hello, people of the interweb!**

**This is my first Laya story- Ever! *parties* Anyways, I used to ship Faya- I still kind of do- But Laya is my new favorite ship! I've also become kind of obsessed with the Riley/Farkle... Girl Meets World is just... *sigh***

**This is set while the gang is in middle school. They're fiteen.**

**Disclaimer: While I have hope that Laya might happen, GMW seems to be going on the other way... Oh, well. At least I have fanfiction... So, no, I don't own GMW.**

* * *

"Favorite cupcake flavor?" Maya queried, the amusement reaching up to her eyes. "That's todays lunchtime poll? Really?" Lucas shrugged.

"Riley's the one who came up with it, not me." He answered.

"Ah, my little weirdo. She does realize that _we're_ the ones that need to go around the whole cafeteria asking this, right?" Maya looked down at her outfit. "In these clothes." She and Lucas wore matching uniforms designed by the brunette herself. News flash: Riley Matthews did not have a future career in fashion design.

"I think it's creative of her."

"You would." She muttered, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. Lucas rolled his eyes at her, but remained silent.

"So, who's first?" He asked. Maya consulted the list, and groaned heavily.

"Missy."

"Bradford?"

"How'd you come to _that_ genius conclusion, Sherlock?" She said sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with." He sighed, looking down at his own uniform. His and Maya's were alike- Red and blue stripes, little name tags- but he wore his shirt tucked into his blue jeans with boots. Maya wore a dress and converse, a red bandana adorning her head, where her hairline began.

"Took the words right out of my own mouth." Maya groaned. "Do we even need to do this?"

"We volunteered." Lucas answered.

"_Riley_ volunteered me."

"And you said yes." She bit her lip- He had her there. Rolling her eyes she looked down at the list again. 'John Adams High School Lunchtime Poll,' it stated in big, loopy letters. Below that was the poll, and a list of forty, or so, students from the lunch period.

"Do we have to go in order?" She queried tiredly. "Missy probably doesn't even eat cupcakes. She'll probably give us some trash about them having: 'Too many carbs,' or something like that!"

Lucas pondered that for a moment- She had a point after all. But Riley would be upset, and making the brunette unhappy was the last thing he wanted to do.

_Well, second-to-last thing, _He realized, gazing at the blonde in front of him. Then he looked over to Missy and realized they still had to interview her. Seems like Riley was bumped down to third...

"Hey, Sundance, you still with us?" Maya's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Alright, let's do this thing." They shared a look and slowly made their way over to their destination.

"Yo, Bradford." Missy whirled around, her annoyance distorting into a flirty look, the minute she laid eyes on a certain Texas-Hailing boy.

"_Lucas_." She said suggestively, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

"Missy.." He answered awkwardly, suddenly extremely interested with his scuffed shoes.

"Aaaand Maya." The petite blond cut in. "Well, hip-hip-hooray, we're all caught up now." Missy glared at her.

"What do you want, Hart?"

"Because you asked so kindly," She began sarcastically. "We, and by we, I mean Riley, would just be so honored to know what the legendary Miss. Missy Bradford's favorite cupcake flavor is."

"Cupcakes?" She sneered. "Looks like Matthews is getting even worse at these polls. Who knew it was possible? One for the history books, I guess her dad will be proud of that." Maya growled, and Lucas held her back, as she kicked at the precocious fifteen-year old.

"Listen, Missy, just tell us what your favorite flavor is and we'll leave you alone." Lucas intervened, slightly calming down the fiery blonde.

"If you must know," Missy began. "I don't do cupcakes."

"You... Don't?"

"I prefer a nice veggie salad- I, unlike some of us," She smirked at Maya. "Want to keep my good figure."

"What good figure?" Lucas snickered at that quip from the smaller girl, but quickly covered it up with a fake cough.

"Either way, cupcakes just aren't my style." Missy finished.

Lucas nodded, feigning understanding. "And what would your style be?"

"Mature."

Maya scoffed. "Says the girl who looks like a magenta crayola. We don't have time for you, come along, Ranger Rick." She grabbed his arm and led him away from the 'Pink Bulldozer.'

"That went well." Lucas noted sarcastically.

"No kidding." Riley soon came up to them, all smiles as usual. She wore a long-sleeved Emerald green top, with a flowy black skirt and Strappy sandals, her dark hair was arranged in a half-up, half-down position, and she had on a silver necklace with her name encrusted on it.

"How's it going?" Riley had really matured since seventh grade. Sure, she still had the need to fix and save everyone, and volunteered for everything, but she was no longer that wide-eyed, naive little goofball. Well, she wasn't a goofball.

"Eh, not so great." Lucas answered truthfully. The brunette had also gotten over her crush on 'Mr. Perfefct,' something that Lucas was slightly thankful for.

"Oh. Well, there's still ten more minutes, can you keep trying?" She begged, her eyes as huge as saucers.

"Most definitely, Riles." Maya answered, smiling at her best friend. They traipsed around the cafeteria some more, making sure to steer clear of the 'ones who weren't worth it.' They got about thirty answers- Enough to satisfy Riley- and, apparently, the students at John Addams High preferred chocolate. Except for Farkle (Who preferred peanut butter), and certain other students (Who Preferred vanilla).

"God, I'm starving. I may actually eat my food." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang. Mr. Matthews came up to them.

"Stay here and eat, I'll escuse you." They smiled at him greatfully and turned to the empty lunch stands.

"Hey, Geraldine." Maya greeted, taking her fish sticks. As usual, Geraldine gave her just a bit extra.

"Hello, Maya. Hello, Lucas." The woman said, serving them their food. The two sat at their usual table, slightly unnerved by the eery silence.

"You know what would make lunch better?" Lucas asked.

"What?"

"Desert. I could eat anything- Except for cupcakes, I've had enough of those today." She hungrily shoveled up the fishsticks, resulting in an amused Lucas.

"You eat like a rhinoceros." He stated.

"You look like one." Maya retorted. "So, what _is_ your favorite cupcake flavor? And remember: Roasted cow beef isn't a thing in this here big ol' city." He laughed, and thought for a moment.

"I like the ones with the raisins." Maya's face distorted with disgust.

"Ugh, Bucky McBoingBoing, I'm eating here!" She groaned.

"And what do you look for in a cupcake? Choclate, I presume."

"You presume wrong- Red velvet. It's my favorite. My dad used to take me to this restaurant named 'Sophie's' where they baked the most amazing red velvet cupcakes I had ever tasted. I'd do anything to taste one again." There was a hint of nostalgia in her cerulean eyes, and it made Lucas smile that she chose him to spend this moment with.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, surprisedly.

"Eh, Uh, that's beautiful. That you and your dad used to do that."

"Oh." She said, dismayed for a moment, before bouncing back. "Don't get sentimental on me Sundance, I don't date raisin-eaters."

* * *

"So?" Riley came up to her eagerly as soon as she got back. "Did you finish the poll?" Maya smiled at her and passed the brunette the clipboard. Riley's eyes shone with glee, as she walked over to Farkle. Maya could see a huge smile forming on her best friend's face as she walked over to the turtleneck-wearing teenager.

She didn't have a bad time today with the polls, and she had Riley to thank for that. Although, it most definitely wasn't because Mr. Boot-wearing, giggle-inducing, Hop-a-Long, joined her. He had no role to play in this.

Well, maybe just a teensy, insignificant role.

Either way, her day wasn't too bad. And when they get back to sixth period after gym, and she finds a red velvet cupcake from 'Sophie's' on her desk, it gets just a little bit better. Coincidence has it that a 'secret admirer' left a little gift on her desk a few hours after she told Friar about her favorite cupcake flavor.

_Coincidence? I think not..._

* * *

**Aaand there you have it! This was short and rushed, and quite possibly really bad. But I hope that at least one of you liked it! **

**Do you guys think I should make this a one-shot series? It'd be mostly Laya (Maybe a bit or Riley/Farkle here and there), and the lunchtime poll I guess... Good idea or not?**

**Until next time, my pretties!**

**~ Rae**


End file.
